


Body Paint

by Flufferdoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Paint, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intimacy, Kinda sexual intimacy?, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: Red bought some body paint.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Body Paint

The light filtering through the window left a slanted criss-cross pattern on the bedsheets and shifted across Red’s face as he walked to the edge of the bed. Blue was seated at his bedroom desk, headphones on, soft eyes half-focused on the endless pile of e-mails on his laptop screen. Red reached out and gently touched his shoulder, causing Blue to violently flinch in surprise.

“Arceus, Red, don’t sneak up on me like that,” Blue said, quickly straightening and pulling his headphones off as he spun around to face Red. “What is it?”

Red held up a brightly colored box containing five jars. “Body paint,” he said.

“What?”

“Come on.”

“Red, I don’t-”

Red dropped the box onto the bed and strode over to Blue. He reached over his shoulder, gently closing the laptop, and leaned in towards Blue’s face. His breath smelled faintly of chocolate, and his clothes smelled like juniper.

“Come on,” Red whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Blue’s nose.

Blue felt his face heat. “Wh-what? Red, I have work to get done tonight. Why the hell did you buy body paint?”

Red grabbed his arms and yanked him to his feet. “You’re just zoning out over e-mails,” Red stated, “and because it looked like fun.” His hands trailed down Blue’s sides, his fingers curling under the hem of Blue’s shirt.

“Is that… is it safe?” Blue asked doubtfully, lifting his arms up so Red could pull his shirt off. “Where did you even get that?”

“Yes, and the store down the road.”

“The, uh, triple X store?”

Red nodded, tossing the shirt to the side. He sat back on the bed, pulling Blue towards him. Blue’s face grew redder as he tried to imagine his boyfriend walking down aisles of sex toys, his brow furrowed in concentration, lips set in a hard line as he examined each shelf.

Until he found… body paint.

Red’s hair ranged from night-black to almost blue under the evening light. His hands felt steady and warm, as always, against Blue’s bare skin.

“Do you want me to paint you?” he asked, “Or are you painting me?”

Red hummed. “Can I paint you?”

Blue looked at the jars doubtfully for a moment. “Sure.”

Red’s lips quirked into a smile, always subtle and genuine. Blue could only clearly recall one instance of Red smiling with his teeth: the day they received their first Pokémon.

Once, after Red first came down from Mount Silver and was drowning in the mountains of interviews and photoshoots, a photographer had, against Blue’s advice, attempted to coerce Red into grinning. After hours of uncomfortable pressure and demands, which Blue had been unfortunately absent for, they finally got Red to smile. The result was, Red told Blue later, unsatisfactory, and thus lived on his reputation as a sullen, serious, dangerous trainer with a permanent look of scowling intensity.

Or, as Blue called it, resting bitch face.

Blue ran his fingers around the edge of Red’s shirt before pushing off Red’s jacket and yanking the shirt off underneath, appreciating the scarred skin below. Red was solid, broad-shouldered and dense, skin almost glowingly pale underneath his clothes. His arms and face had loss the tan they gained in the harsh weather, cooling down to the look of a body well lived-in. Without his signature cap, the Pikachu on his shoulder, the worn jeans and crimson vest, Red looked almost overwhelmingly human. The mythical stories of the man on the mountain faded away as Blue stripped each article of clothing off Red, leaving just a person finding their path in life

Red maneuvered Blue onto the bed below him, mouth moving gently against Blue’s neck. Blue shivered as he pulled away, the damp skin quickly chilling in the evening air.

“Can I start with your chest?” Red asked quietly.

“Yes,” Blue breathed.

Red reached for the paints, knees straddling Blue’s hips, and Blue cringed slightly at the squeak of cardboard-on-cardboard as Red struggled to get the box open.

Battle legend, indeed.

Red pulled out the green paint first, unscrewing the lid with a pop and setting it gently on the nightstand. He picked up one of the included brushes and stirred the paint carefully, eyebrows pulling together in concentration.

The first stroke, down right above the hem of Blue’s underwear, was cold and slick. Not necessarily unpleasant, though. The light brush of the bristles against his bare hipbone though was too much, and Blue couldn’t help but jerk and laugh.

“Hey now,” Red smirked, setting the jar down against Blue’s side and resting his left hand down on Blue’s shoulder, holding him in place.

“I can’t help it,” Blue said, twitching slightly as Red dragged the brush over his other hip. “Red, that’s really cold.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“…No.”

Red gave him a pointed look before going back to work. Blue tried lifting his head to see what Red was painting, but couldn’t tell from the awkward angle. He tried to settle back and relax, but the chill of the paint against his stomach kept him too grounded.

Eventually, Red reached his chest, and Blue sucked in a breath as the paintbrush dragged along underneath his pectoral. Red’s face was still one of complete focus as brown and white were dotted over his breast. Red paused for a moment, fingers pressing gently under Blue’s chin and forcing his head up, exposing his neck. Blue swallowed as paint dripped onto his Adam’s apple, and he marveled briefly at the strange sensation.

The jars clinked as Red moved them all to the nightstand, and Blue curiously raised his head.

“It needs to dry.”

“So I just lay here?”

Red nodded.

“Cool.”

The sunlight had all but disappeared by now, with only a faint glow across Red’s left eye making its way through the top of the window. It brought out the dark maroon hues in his otherwise hazel-brown eyes.

“What did you paint?”

Red shrugged. He placed his forearms against either side of Blue’s head, arching his back so as to not touch Blue’s still-damp body. Their noses gently touched, and Blue pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Red’s mouth. He could feel the slight tension around Red’s lips as they tugged, once again, into the ever-familiar smile.

“Whatever it is better be museum-worthy,” Blue warned. “I’d say you’re committing a crime by covering up what’s already there, really.”

“You hated the last museum we went to.”

Blue snorted. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t get how metal recovered from a car crash qualifies as ‘art.’ And the one gallery just looked like teenagers with photo filters. It sucked.”

“Maybe I’ll put you in that museum. Just so you can appreciate it more.”

“You didn’t like it either. Don’t you try and lie to me.”

Red’s mouth covered Blue’s own. The movements were firm and familiar, the same dance they’d spun a thousand times now. Still, he found himself lost in the sensation, craning for the heat of Red’s body to be pushed against his, arousal stirring from within his stomach. Red stayed infuriatingly just out of reach, however, the only points of connection their hands, lips, and hips.

Blue’s left side, where Red had caked on an extra layer of paint to cover up some mistake, starting to itch, but Red’s hands had found their way around his wrists, so Blue opted to ignore it.

Red soon deemed Blue dry enough to move on, and Blue sighed as Red pulled away.

“Sit up,” Red quietly ordered, and Blue obeyed. Red reached for the paints, and Blue gasped as Red drew a line straight down his spine.

One of Red hands pushed into Blue’s spiky hair, holding his head down as Red painted his neck. Afterwards, his shoulders, all the way back down to his hips. Stripes were pulled across his sides, connecting the front painting to the back.

It was fully dark out by the time that Blue was permitted to stand, and Red lead him into the bathroom, the light harsh against their eyes.

“Red, how the hell did you even manage to paint in the dark?” Blue demanded, shielding his eyes as he waited for them to adjust. He could practically feel Red shrug next to him. When he finally pulled his hand away and look in the mirror, his jaw dropped.

Geometric patterns and swirls formed a blue sky across his chest, the legendary bird Ho-Oh sprawled on top, their beak jutting up to Blue’s chin. Underneath, the legendary dogs standing regally on a flowered, grassy field, uncannily similar to the ones outside Blue’s grandfather’s lab in Pallet Town. Pikachu and Eevee stood between them.

“I didn’t know you knew how to paint,” Blue said quietly, staring in wonder at the mural across his front.

“Five years on a mountain. Had to do something.”

Blue blinked, and Red turned him around. His back featured Lugia on top of a background of purple-blue swirls, the orange sky above highlighting the legendary birds.

Blue had seen Moltres and Articuno, just briefly, on his Pokémon journey years ago. He had not been so lucky as Red to battle them, but the experience had left its mark on him. Those memories had been long since buried, however, replaced by thoughts of Red’s descent and shared nights and Pokémon tournaments all over the world. He felt a pang of nostalgia, deep in his chest, at their outlines etched onto his back.

It wasn’t the tidiest painting, done with cheap brushes and limited materials, but it was clear and beautiful, and Blue couldn’t stop staring at himself.

“I’d be pissed if you put something this incredible in that godforsaken modern art museum,” Blue stated after a while. “I belong in the finest art show in Kalos, actually.”

Red’s naked arms wrapped around Blue’s body, gentle, as if not to disrupt the paint.

“You’d belong there anyways,” he whispered, pushing his face down into the crook of Blue’s decorated neck.

They made for an interesting pair in the mirror, Blue’s body covered in bold colors and patterns, Red’s plain, tan, and pale.

Blue studied them for a while, wondering what he had done in his life for things to finally turn out so good.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they shower together and have some wild sex
> 
> also done for the reguri discord's monthly theme of paint


End file.
